


Prompt 10: Rich

by ArticNight



Series: *100 prompts* [10]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry has a crush, Barry is a Dork, But he isn't exactly hiding either, Cute, Harrison is Barry's Uncle, Hartley hasn't come out to his parents yet, M/M, Rich - Freeform, charity ball, prompt 10, shy Barry, who knows disney princesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/ArticNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hartley hates going to these charity balls that his parents throw. The only time it's ever good is when his idol Dr. Harrison Wells is there since not only is it a chance to speak with someone he admires, but Dr. Wells has become a good friend of his. This time Dr. Wells actually brought a guest. A cute brunette with pretty eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 10: Rich

Hartley sighed as he walked around the ballroom. He hated when his parents threw a charity event. It was filled with rich snobs who only spoke with well placed insults. Adjusting his glasses Hartley slipped past a group of girls in dresses that cost more than a school. Briefly scanning the room the teen had to pause for a moment. At once he was making his way across the hall.

“Oh hello Hartley how have you been?” A tall man with glasses asked.

“I’ve been well, and you Dr. Wells?”

“I have had a pleasant few weeks.” Someone moved in a nervous sort of way just behind the man. Dr. Wells glanced behind him.

“No need to be shy now.” Dr. Wells looked back to Hartley as he gestured behind him.

“Hartley this is my nephew Barry, I brought him along for the evening. Barry this is Hartley Rathaway.” Dr. Wells urged the lean teen in front of him. The teen was fidgeting a little with the cuffs of his suit, his brown hair looking as though he had been running his hands through it.

“A pleasure to meet you Barry.” The light flush on the other’s face turned a bright red as he shook Hartley’s hand. He ended up muttering something before his face turned a shade darker. Barry coughed nervously before speaking up.

“I-It’s nice t-to meet you t-too M-uh H-art-ley.” In the middle of saying his name Barry’s voice squeaked a bit, “I-uh, I-I’m just going to.” a strangled sort of noise occurred as he awkwardly waved his arm in a direction and quickly left. Hartley sent Dr. Wells a questioning look who had a fond smile on his face.

“He’s really nervous to be meeting you. Barry has been wanting to meet you for sometime and I finally relented. He has quite the crush on you.”

“Oh?”

“Ever since he read the article you had published in the science magazine about sound waves.” Hartley blinked in shock.

“That was two years ago.”

“He finally acknowledged that he liked you.” Dr. Wells supplied. Hartley thought it over before grabbing a glass from a tray and going to search for the taller male. When he did find Barry the boy was hiding off to the side.

“You know hiding doesn't really work at things like this.” Barry flinched in shock.

“Oh, uh well I-” Hartley couldn’t stop the smirk that crossed his face and at once the other stopped his rambling.

“Cute.” Hartley pretended not to notice the other sputtering.

“Would you care to join me for a dance?” Hartley watched as Barry swallowed nervously. He bit his lip before giving a shy nod. Taking the shaking hands Hartley led the way to the dance floor.

“Relax, I won’t bite. Not on the first date anyways.” a whine made it’s way from Barry’s throat at the comment.

“So Dr. Wells is your uncle?” Hartley asked, deciding to go to safe ground for the sake of the other.

“K-Kind of. He w-was a cl-ose friend of m-my mom’s.”

“What’s it like with him as your uncle? I mean has it ever shocked you?”

“N-not really at first I-I was confused but it’s kind of c-cool to tell people e-even though m-most of the kids at m-my school aren’t i-into s-science.” Hartley watched as Barry gave him a small, shy smile.

“You into science?”

“Yeah. I l-love learning about it.”

“Do you plan on majoring in it?” Barry nodded in response.

“What field?”

“Forensics.”

“Oh?”

“...SOmething really bad happened when I was younger and my dad was blamed. He’s been sitting in jail for a crime he didn’t do.”

“And you want to prove he didn’t do it at well as prevent it from happening to other innocent people.” Hartley noted. Hartley noticed the song ended and took Barry’s hand to lead him the terrace. Fairy lights decorated the area, courtesy of his younger sister Jerrie. Hartley took a seat, gesturing to the other to do the same. They talked for sometime and Hartley noticed the stutter became a soft quiver in the taller man’s voice as they went.

“Barry I-”

“Hartley!” came a cry as a young girl made her way over.

“Jerrie what are you doing up? You should be sleeping.” sighed the brunette as he picked up the tiny seven year old.

“Not sleepy.” She replied. Jerrie glanced at Barry before looking back to her brother.

“You’re with a boy.” She tilted her head.

“It’s not like that.” SHe shrugged.

“Um, Hello.” Barry greeted with a nervous smile. Jerrie hid her face in Hartley’s neck, peeking out in response.

“My name’s Barry.”

“Like food?”

“Close.” Barry agreed with a nod.

“Why?”

“It’s actually a nickname… a short name instead of my real name.” She gave him a confused look.

“Would you like to hear my real name?” She nodded.

“It’s Bartholomew.” Jerrie scrunched her nose up.

“Like Berry more.” Barry nodded as he smiled.

“Me too. So let me guess your name.” Barry squinted as he studied the tiny girl who was in a teal night gown.

“Hmm, you wouldn’t happen to be Princess Merida are you?” Jerrie giggled as she shook her head, a happy smile on her face. Barry feigned a look of surprise.

“You aren’t? Hm then what is your name Princess?” Jerrie shook her head again, a smile lighting up her face. Barry pouted at that.

“You aren’t a princess? That can’t be true! You are much too adorable not to be a princess!” Jerrie just smiled brighter and shook her head again, pointing to Hartley.

“What? Are you saying you can’t be a princess because of Hartley?” Jerrie nodded.

“So you aren’t a princess and he isn’t a prince?”

“No! ‘m Jerrie.”

“Well Jerrie it is very nice to meet you!”

“It’s getting late Jer.” Hartley spoke up finally. She pouted.

“Don’t wanna.”

“Well you know what they say.” Barry interrupted a potential fight.

“What?”

“Early to bed, early to wake makes a lady smart, pretty and great. Plus sooner you sleep sooner it will be tomorrow right?” Jerrie nodded at that.

“Play?” she requested shyly.

“I would love to play with you tomorrow.” Barry agreed, even holding out his pinkie, “Promise.” Jerrie hooked her finger as she smiled, finally allowing Hartley to give her to her nurse who promptly took her back to bed. Hartley then turned back to Barry who had a smile on his face.

“I’m impressed.” Hartley informed as he walked back over, “I haven’t seen her warm up that quickly to anyone before.” A beautiful red blossomed across the teen’s face.

“I’ve had practice. My sister has a nephew.” Raising a brow Hartley silently asked the question.

“We aren’t blood related and her nephew is the son of her half-brother.” Barry explained.

“That’s sweet.” Hartley commented, “And thank you. Jerrie really doesn't get along with people all that well so seeing her excited to play with someone she just met is, it’s just amazing.” Hartley leant forward, pressing a kiss to Barry’s cheek, “Honestly, thank you.” Hartley watched as Barry’s mind seemed to short circuit. A look of shock crossed his face as an almost inhumanly dark red crossed his face.

“Barry?” Hartley called.

“Uhhh… huh? What?” Barry squeaked. Letting out a soft laugh Hartley took Barry’s hand as he noticed guests beginning to leave. They re-entered the ballroom to look for Dr. Wells. Spotting the man speaking with his parents Hartley led the way. As they began to near Hartley spoke up again.

“Barry seeing as you are coming back over tomorrow perhaps afterwards you’d like to join me for a trip to the museum of science? They just opened a new exhibit.”

“S-sure.” Hartley sent Barry a smile.

“Great, it’s a date. Jerrie takes a nap after lunch so we can go then.”

“D-Date?”

“Unless you’d rather go as just friends?”

“N-No! A date, a date sounds really nice.” Barry admitted. Hartley watched as the other seemed to look around, as if trying to make a decision. It was then that Barry pressed a quick peck to Hartley’s cheek.

“I-I’ll see you tomorrow.” With that Barry quickly joined his uncle, a beautifully dazed smile on his face. Dr. Wells sent Hartley a knowing look, causing the teen’s face to flush for the first time that night. He watched as the two left, finally acknowledging the giddy feeling that had been sitting in his chest since the moment Dr. Wells told him that the handsome teen was in fact _intrested_. With a happy smile Hartley baide his parents and the servants goodnight before retiring himself. After all, sooner he slept sooner tomorrow would come.


End file.
